


Mission Log #12

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A-Wings, First Order, Gaping spiders, Gen, Green Squadron, Invasion, People vs Environment, Pilots, Planet Dathomir, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #12

**Mission Log #12**

**Location:** Dathomir

 **Operative:** Lt. Kade

 **Squad:** Green

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Connected to Mission Log #10)

"Attention! Attention! This is Lieutenant Kade of Green Squad, all pilots report to the hangar, we have a situation."

The human pilot, and leader of Base Ominous's A-Wing regiment, commanded over the intercom. He could barely hear himself think, the sirens pulsating in his head. Releasing his finger from the console, he ran to the pilots' gear room. He grabbed his helmet, gloves, and standard-issue DL-44 blaster pistol.

"Kade, what the hell is going on?"

Danyel, Kade's wingman, asked, retrieving all of his equipment as well.

"We're under attack. We need to get airborne ASAP."

"By who? First Order? Pirates?"

"No, they're not that serious. It's the Gapers."

"Those blasted spiders? What're we gonna do in our fighters then? They can't fly!"

"Fire mission on their nest. We hit that, they'll come home running."

After grabbing their essentials and suiting up, the pair of pilots reached their interceptors. Detaching the fuel line from his ship, Kade lowered the blast shield on his helmet. Danyel was already running the pre-flight protocols, ascending off of the ground.

"Watch your thrusters and energy output. Remember we're still inside."

Kade warned him, as he too ascended.

"Yes sir, monitoring my systems."

Danyel replied sarcastically.

"Ok Green Squad, our guys on the ground are getting hit hard by these Gapers. Our mission is to shake the nest, literally, and force them to retre-"

"Stop! Watch the do-"

A Green pilot yelled, followed by a fiery collision with the base hangar doors. The base was going into full lockdown.

"They're shutting the gates! We gotta move!"

Danyel reported.

"Copy, all Green pilots, exit the hangar now! If you can't fit, don't risk it. You'll get your shot next time."

Kade commanded.

"Copy."

"On it."

"Accelerating."

Kade, Danyel, and three other A-Wings made it out into open skies, the remaining squadmates left stranded in the now-locked hangar.

"The base's comms channel is going crazy, boss."

"Which is why we gotta hit this nest."

"Sir, even if we do hit the nest, how do we know the Gapers will retreat?"

"We don't."

_To Be Continued..._

 


End file.
